1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to digital media. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to creating digital media.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Users generally spend many hours online every day. For example, a user may read social media posts and news articles online, purchase goods through retail websites online, compose emails and blog posts online, plan vacations online, perform work tasks online, and so forth. It is not surprising that, in light of how much time users spend online, providers of web content typically put great effort into creating web content that quickly draws users' attention. For instance, an advertisement campaign that is professional and eye-catching generally causes online users to become interested in the campaign.
Thus, content providers try to draw online attention in order to entice online users into clicking a hyperlink, viewing an advertisement, providing a response, purchasing a good, etc. Problems arise, however, for many content providers who are not trained or experienced in creating professional and eye-catching digital media (e.g., pictures, videos, etc.). For example, an online user may more readily click on an article that has a well-designed graphic incorporated in the title of the article than on an article that has a simple text-only title. But if the article author or online host of the article has no training in how to create attention-grabbing digital media, providing the desired, eye-catching graphic may prove to be too difficult and time consuming a task.
Even if a content provider has training in digital media design, providing different possible “looks” for a design concept is generally overly time-consuming. For example, in an era of instant information, it is crucial for content providers to churn out aesthetically pleasing digital media very quickly. Despite this, a content provider may still want to consider multiple design options for the same concept. For instance, the content provider may want to see what a design looks like with different colors, fonts, and other styling choices. Accordingly, creating different design choices if often too time consuming and difficult for a content provider to handle when attempting to provide up-to-the-second web content. Thus, content providers often settle for publishing digital media that is not their best effort.
Furthermore, while various types of software exist that facilitate a user editing digital media, these software packages are generally bulky and require a substantial amount of processing power and memory from the computing device on which the software is running Thus, in order to successfully edit digital images, a user generally utilizes a larger computing device, such as a laptop or desktop computer. Additionally, digital editing software run on a larger computer device typically allows the use of additional peripherals, such as a keyboard, a computer mouse, a stylus, etc. Accordingly, conventional system provide users little recourse when faced with a need or desire to create or edit digital images “on-the-go” utilizing a handheld device (e.g., a smart phone, tablet, smart wearable) using only an associated touch screen.
Thus, there are several disadvantages to current methods for quickly creating digital media.